


Love Drunk

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	1. Love Drunk

You and Jimmy had been best friends since you first walked into Progress 6 months ago. You’d instantly hit it off, possibly because you’d walked in wearing an AFI t-shirt. You knew Jimmy liked to drink, it was no big secret, but lately you’d started to worry about exactly how much he was drinking. You’d tried talking to him about it, but that always led to a fight and him going off to get drunk again.

That’s what had happened earlier tonight. A few of the guys had asked whether you and Jimmy wanted to go for a few drinks after the show. You’d said that you weren’t up for it, but Jimmy had jumped at the chance. You’d innocently asked whether it was a good idea cause he had a show elsewhere the next night and he’d gone off on one calling you controlling. You’d heard about all you could handle and had slapped him, before grabbing your stuff and walking out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You don’t usually wait up for Jimmy when he goes out drinking, but for some reason this time you just couldn’t sleep. You watched the time tick by slowly. Midnight… 1am… 2am… By 3am you were really worried. With a sigh, you threw the blanket off you and reached for you phone. First you tried Jimmy’s phone, but it just went straight to his answerphone.

“Where the fuck is he?” you muttered to yourself.

Going through the contacts in your phone you tried to think who might know where Jimmy was. Eventually you thought to call Mark Haskins. You knew he sometimes went drinking with Jimmy. Mark answered after a few rings.

“Hello?”

“Mark? It’s {Y/N}.”

“Hey girl. What are you doing up this late?”

“Trying to find my dumbass best friend. Don’t suppose you’ve seen him, have you?”

“Yeah, he’s here. Crying on the floor with a beer can,” Mark chuckled.

“Oh geez. Where are you? I’ll come get him?”

“Down in the lobby. I’ve been trying to get him to come upstairs for the last two hours.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

You hung up and grabbed one of his hoodies that he left on the other bed in the room. Pulling it on, you grabbed the room key and went in search of your emotionally drunk best friend.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It hadn’t taken you long to gt down to the lobby, but by the time you got there Jimmy and Mark were arguing. Jimmy was still sat on the floor.

“I could totally kick your ass,” Jimmy slurred at Mark.

“Yeah you probably could, if you weren’t pissed,” chuckled Mark.

“Why’d ya tell her where I was?”

“Cause she was worried about you dickhead.”

“Hi boys,” you said as you walked over to them.

Jimmy scrambled to try to get to his feet, but fell back on his ass. You chuckled slightly walking over to him. With Mark’s help you managed to get him to his feet.

“Come on dummy. Let’s get you up to bed so you can sleep this off,” you sighed.

“Need a hand?” asked Mark.

“I should be okay. I’m used to doing this.”

Mark couldn’t help but notice the sadness in your voice and shot Jimmy a look. You helped steer Jimmy towards the elevator, knowing you’d never get him up the stairs by yourself. Jimmy leant against you while you waited for the elevator. The whole ride up to your floor was silent. You knew it would be a waste of time trying to talk to him while he was in this state. You’d almost made it to the room the two of you were sharing before he decided to talk.

“’m sorry,” he said quietly. “You… you shouldn’t have to keep… keep doing this.”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t,” you said, taking the key card from your pocket. “And yet somehow, I always am.”

You helped him through the door and over to his bed, letting his flop down on it.

“You deserve better than me,” he said, trying to sit up.

“Yeah, but I’m stuck with having your drunk ass as a best friend,” you chuckled, helping him pull off his shoes.

“No… no, I mean, yeah. You deserve a better best friend… A better person to be around…,” he babbled as you laid him back down and pulled the blanket over him.

“Just shut up and go to sleep,” you sighed.

You went into your bag and pulled out two painkillers and filled a glass of water knowing he’ll need them in the morning. You set them on the little table by his bed and pulled your hoodie off. Clicking the light off you crawled into your own bed.

“I love you,” Jimmy mumbled sleepily.

“I know you do. Now go to sleep.”

“No… I mean it, {Y/N}. I’m in love with you…” Jimmy mumbled as he fell asleep.

Soon the room was filled with his soft snores while all you could do was lay awake and wonder whether he had meant those words or whether they were just part of his drunken rambling. Would he even remember saying them in the morning? Part of you hoped he would, but you weren’t sure. You could never be totally sure about anything while Jimmy was drunk.


	2. Sober Confessions

You’d barely slept after Jimmy’s drunken confession. You’re mind had been racing, wondering if he truly meant to say those words or whether it was just drunken ramblings.

“Drunken words are sober thoughts.”

That had been something your grandpa had always told you, but somehow now that the possibility of it being true was right in front of you, you weren’t sure you believed it. You wanted to believe it, more than anything, but… this was Jimmy you were thinking about. The guy that’d been your best friend since you first arrived in Progress. The guy who argued with you every time you suggested he didn’t drink so much. The guy who… was asleep just a few feet away from you.

Sighing quietly you rolled onto your side to look at him. Even in the dim light of the room you could see his hair had flipped over his eyes and his lips were curled up into a sleepy smile. You’d never tell anyone this but you spend many nights in the last 6 months doing this… watching him sleep while he was drunk. You’d tried to convince yourself that you only did it to make sure he was okay, and wasn’t going to do something ridiculous like die in his sleep from alcohol poisoning, but as the weeks wore on you began to realise that the real reason you watched him sleep was because you liked seeing him relaxed. You were one of the very few people that knew the real reason behind his drinking and love for the self-destructive side of wrestling and knowing all of that you made you realise that his sleep is possibly the only time he is ever really relaxed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You’d groaned and stretched when you heard the alarm clock on your phone playing it’s overly annoying tune. You didn’t remember falling asleep, but you were thankful you’d remembered to set your alarm just in case. Fumbling for a few seconds you managed to reach over and turn it off.

“Ya really need to change that damn alarm noise,” you heard Jimmy grumble. “It’s annoying as fuck and way too loud.”

“It only seems so loud cause you’ve got a hangover… again,” you smirked.

Without looking you knew that Jimmy was flipping you off and burying his head under the pillows.

“Wake me up when we have to get ready to leave,” he mumbled.

“You’ve got until I’ve showered and dressed to be up and packed or I’ll leave your ass here,” you said getting up.

“That give me an hour then,” he chuckled, starting to fall asleep again.

“Asshole,” you laughed throwing your pillow at him. “Get up!”

Jimmy mumbled something as you grabbed your clothes and shower stuff before heading into the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

About half an hour later you were dressed in one of your Jimmy Havoc t-shirts and ripped jeans that you always liked travelling in, with just the bare essentials of make up on. You walked out of the bathroom and found Jimmy had actually got up, changed and packed both yours and his bags ready to go.

“Thought you were staying asleep?” you chuckled, throwing your pjs and bathroom stuff in your bag.

“Couldn’t,” Jimmy shrugged.

“That’s not like you. Usually I have to fight to wake your ass up to get moving for a show.”

Jimmy just shrugged. Something was bothering him, he was never usually quiet, even when he did have a hangover.

“How’s your head?” you asked softly, pretending to be busy looking for your shoes.

“Fine. Thanks for leavin’ out the painkillers.”

“Don’t I always?” you smiled.

Your smile faded when you looked up and saw the sad look on Jimmy’s face. Frowning you crawled over to him and placed your hands on his knees.

“J? What’s wrong?” you asked quietly.

“You ever feel like you said something to someone but you’re not sure they really believed it because of when you said it, but you’re scared to say it again on the off chance they did believe it and they might not want the thing you said?” he replied quietly.

“What… what do you mean?”

“You remember what I said when you helped me up here last night?”

“That I deserve a better best friend?”

“Well yeah, but I was thinking more about the other thing.”

“You mean the… um… love part?”

Jimmy nodded slowly, still not looking at you.

“Did… did you really mean it?” you asked nervously, chewing the corner of your lip.

Jimmy nodded again.

“Look at me,” you encouraged softly. “Look at me and tell me again, Jimmy. If you truly mean it, look at me.”

Jimmy slowly lifted his head, his eyes seemingly trying to look everywhere but at yours for a few seconds before they finally met with yours. Shakily Jimmy look a deep breath.

“I know I don’t deserve you. I put you through so much fuckin’ bullshit. I’m a complete mess and a total cunt to pretty much everyone. You’re the only person who can somehow see good in me even when I can’t see it myself. I… I love you {Y/N} and I don’t think I could cope without you.”

You leant up on your knees and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes.

“Yes you’re a cunt, yes you’re a mess, you drink way too much and yes you drive me fucking mad some days… but I wouldn’t change you for anything,” you said softly. “I love you too you crazy bastard.”

Jimmy’s eyes went wide and his mouth tried to form words but he ended up looking like a stunned goldfish, which made you giggle softly.

“You’re adorable when you’re confused,” you chuckled.

“You… you love me back?”

“Yes Jimmy, I love you back,” you smiled, leaning closer and kissing his cheek.

You squealed as Jimmy wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his lap. He held you close to him, burying his face against your shoulder.

“I promise I won’t let you down,” he whispered.

“I know you won’t. I trust you.”

With those words you felt Jimmy relax as he held you. You closed your eyes as you leant against him.

“You do realise we have to move soon to catch the train, right?” you said quietly.

“Does that mean I have to let go?”

“I’ll let you hold my hand…”

“The whole way there?”

“The whole way there,” you nodded. “And any time you want from now on.”

“Hmm, I guess I can live with that,” Jimmy said, lifting his head a little to look at you.

“I might even let you cuddle me too,” you chuckled.

“Better shift your arse so we can get on that train then,” he laughed. “One thing before you do though….”

Jimmy leant closer and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“Much better,” he grinned.

You smiled back at him and slowly got up, holding your hand out for him. He took hold of your hand and got up. Jimmy grabbed both your bags and lead you out the door.


End file.
